La Compañía de un Cerezo
by Hoshino.aQane
Summary: Confiaba en ella, así como nunca podría confiar en otra, si algún día se fuera de su lado, el la detendría sin dejarla marchar. Ella lo había mal acostumbrado, ella misma lo había hecho dependiente de su ser, de su compañía y de su amor.-. Lemon xD!


**aClaraciones:**

Sasusaku no me pertenece ¬¬

**Advertencias:**** X-X**

**Spoiler:** x D! Haha no lo creo, o bueno… quien sabe x D

**Lemon:** Sexo grafico, bueno… no tan grafico ¬¬

**Autora Dramática**: Lastimosamente demasiado ¬/¬

¡y SasuSaku a la carga! X D

.

.

.

.

.

.

**La compañía de un Cerezo**  
_By:_  
**Polyy-des**

-... **u**na prótesis funcional, capaz de permitir que la información de las células receptoras de luz sea utilizada por el cerebro - Seguía la lectura en voz baja. Eran sus apuntes, sus propias conclusiones las que estaban retratadas en esa pila de hojas. Llevaba la investigación cerca ya, de los seis meses y...nada.  
Había tocado demasiadas puertas, probado con más de mil técnicas y remedios, pero nada funcionaba. Quería salir airosa de este caso, era muy especial para ella, el corazón le hacía una llamarada para que no se rindiera.

No podía, ni quería...

No después de todo lo que había pasado...

- ¡Sakura! - la exaltó el grito de una mujer. Había abierto la puerta con toda la libertad y fuerza, que creyó que la sacaría del tirón.

- Ino...-susurró con paciencia. Su concentración se había esfumado como el humo de la chimenea- Increíble que ya teniendo veintidós años, no sepas golpear una puerta. Podría haber estado con un paciente - la rubia bufó aburrida. Su amiga era una exagerada - ¿Recuerdas al señor Eri-san? Casi medio hospital le vio hasta el alma por tu culpa - la enfermera río gustosa.

- Fue divertido, es un hombre apuesto - comentó ganándose una poderosa mirada por parte de la pelirosa - Bueno, estuvo mal, ya lo dije - arrastró las palabras sin rastro de sinceridad.

- Si Sai supiera en la que andas...-dijo con tono acusador. Eso causo más risa por parte de la rubia.

- Si supiera no estaríamos casados, Haruno - Sakura sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa. Su amiga nunca cambiara esa forma tan suya de ver la vida; "La fidelidad es una palabra escrita en un papel sin importancia. La vida esta hecha para amar". Recordó esa frase la primera vez que la oyó salir de su boca. Habían pasado años de eso.

Y años de aquello también.

Dejó de rebuscar en sus recuerdos para enfrentarse al presente. Bajó la vista a las hojas, otra día mas en el que el sol se le escondía sin terminar de analizar los documentos.

A este paso demoraría mas de lo esperó...

- Frentecita...- llamó Ino. Sakura levantó la cabeza expectante - ¿Hay progresos, verdad? -ya no sonreía. Las risas se reemplazaron de inmediato.

-Eso espero, Ino. Tsunade-sama dice que la operación es lo único que podría resultar...-dijo notoriamente decaída.

-Eso es...-Sakura interrumpió su tono alarmado.

- Riesgoso, lo sé. El daño podría ser irreversible si no se hace a la par de la regla. Quiero aumentar las posibilidades de éxito. Trabajo para reforzar y analizar con más profundidad el desarrollo de la prótesis.- la rubia le sonrió orgullosa.

- Eres una incansable arrebatada, se que lo conseguirás. Tu terquedad frente a los casos es impensada, te admiro - Haruno sonrío con ella.

-Tsunade-sama me ha dicho lo mismo - apoyó los codos sobre la mesa- Además de los regaños que me da cada vez que me ve, le molesta que me exija demasiado.

- ¡Apoyo a que lo haga! Tus malestares aumentan, debes estar en casa.-dijo Ino severa.- Es mas, ahora mismo deberías estar dormida.- se acercó a los papeles guardándolos en el estante - Si no sabías, hay un mañana ¿si?

Sakura no tubo más remedio que aceptar, sino Ino se quedaría regañándola a cada minuto. Se quitó la bata blanca y se arreglo el vestido. En su reloj de pulsera marcaban las diez treinta, hace dos horas su turno había terminado.

Y ella aún seguía ahí...

Mientras Ino arreglaba el mesón, ella se abrigaba. A pesar de ser una noche de primavera, corría un viento helado. Acomodo su chaqueta, chequeando que ya esta lista.

- Sakura - la llamó antes de que ella hablara, para despedirse - ¿Qué te ha dicho? - La pelirosa no tuvo mas opción que sonreír, a pesar de que al decirlo algo se quebraba lentamente en su interior.

- Nada. Desde ayer no me dirige la palabra - Ino ahogó una maldición con su mano y la pelirosa salió rápidamente de su oficina. Si seguía ahí lloraría todo lo que lloro por la noche, y la mañana otra vez. No se permitía más debilidades en un mismo día.

.

.

.

**L**e dolía la espalda. La luz del día se consumía frente a él sin que lo notara. El sillón era blando, pero a estas alturas, lo sentía como piedra.  
Sus pensamientos se entremezclaban, atontando su mente. Llevaba más de un día dándole vuelta al asunto, sin conclusiones.

- Dos horas tarde...- murmuró al escuchar las llaves en la puerta de entrada. Se mantuvo hermético agudizando aún más su oído. Pasaron pocos segundos para que sus tacones resonaran en el suelo de madera. Sintió su presencia a metros de la puerta de la habitación.

- Sasuke-kun...-Susurró con su voz acercándose. El en cambió, como un acto reflejo, se paró del sillón. Caminó usando su memoria, hubiese sido excelente si no hubiera tropezado con unos jarrones de ella, que quedaron quebrados en el piso. Oyó sus tacones apresurados ante la que parecía caída. No alcanzó a tocarlo, nunca se cayó.

La chica oculto su mirada con el flequillo de su frente. El Uchiha se había escapado de ella como si lo quemara.

¿Tanto le había desagradado?

Y pensar que era uno de sus sueños futuros...

Lo vio entrar al cuarto de baño, se apresuró a entrar con él. Ya no soportaba que la ignorara, no creía tener las fuerzas para aceptar sus antiguos rechazos.

-Por favor...háblame- pidió, mientras que en sus ojos se formaban gruesas lágrimas.

- Deseo bañarme -respondió, mas no se voltio. Esa vaga respuesta, le dio un poco de tranquilidad a la chica. Nunca había sido fácil hablar con su novio después de una discusión.

No quería su frialdad...ella solo quería amarlo.

Llenó la bañera, dejando que el vapor se mezclara en el ambiente. El se quito la ropa sin pudor alguno, ella al verlo desnudo- por mas que su alma llorara - , se le calentaron las mejillas en un calido sonrojo.

Siempre sería como la primera vez...

Lo miró entrar a la tina, se sentó y no se movió más. Hasta parecía una estatua en medio de una fuente. Tenía el seño fruncido y las manos apretadas...

Ella sabía lo que estaba pensando...

Su vestido cayó al suelo, acompañado de la ropa interior y los tacones. Sasuke la oyó, y no reacciono hasta sentir su delgado cuerpo tras él. Sus caderas estaban atrapadas por sus piernas blancas, sin derecho a replica.

Siguió en silencio mientras ella esparcía jabón por su espalda. Ambos estaban callados, las gotas de agua sonaban al impactar como gritos en una batalla. Ambos parecían tener la boca sellada por algo que reprimía sus pensamientos, haciéndoles doler el alma.

El moreno presto atención a la pelirosa, había dejado de enjabonarlo y tenía su cara estampada contra su espalda. Se sorprendió al notar la fuerza que usaba en apretar su pecho, no pasó mucho tiempo para escuchar el primer sollozó.

- Dime que piensas... ¿Tan malo es? - preguntó con la voz quebrada, ciñéndose mas al cuerpo del azabache.

- Sakura...- susurró bajando la cabeza. Odiaba oírla llorar.

Siempre fue su debilidad...

-¿Tan malo es...tener un hijo?- preguntó aún mas ahogada que antes. El moreno estiró un brazo sacándola de su espalda. La dejo entre sus piernas, frente a él.

- Ese no es el problema, solo mírame...- dijo a la Haruno, ella de inmediato subió la cabeza con los ojos llorosos - No podré ser un buen padre... así.

Jamás lo seria...

- No digas eso, serás un padre estupendo - lo animó tomando sus mejillas entre sus palmas.

- Un niño es lo mejor que pudo pasarme, Sakura. Tú sabes cuanto he querido tener mi propia familia. No sabes cuan...feliz me haces - dijo bajando la cabeza. Lo oía hablar, pero no mostraba dicha felicidad en su rostro. Lo obligó a levantar la cabeza- quiero conocerlo ya. Quiero mirar sus ojos, ver su... rostro.- la pelirosa no aguanto y las lagrimas volvieron a bañar sus mejillas.

- ya lo conocerás... solo debemos esperar.- susurró sin detener el llanto.

- No sabes como desee ver tu cara en el momento de la noticia. Te oía feliz...y yo...no podía hacer más que eso.

- ¿Por qué... dices eso?- el moreno le mostró una sonrisa extraña.

- ¿Qué no me ves?...- preguntó a modo de reproche- mira mis ojos, Sakura. ¡Estoy ciego!

Aquella verdad resonó por las paredes repetidas veces. En los ojos negros de Uchiha Sasuke, no había brillo alguno. Todo era oscuridad. En su mundo la noche reinaría por siempre.  
Perdió su visión a causa del Sharingan, en cada una de las aspas del ojo rojo se perdía la claridad de su mundo. Ese fue su sacrificio, entrego sus ojos en batalla por la tierra que lo vio nacer, en la sangrienta cuarta guerra ninja.

Gracias a eso, pudo defender a su mujer...

- Soy un estupido, un ser inservible - escupió apartando su cara de las manos de la pelirosa - No puedo luchar, a veces no se donde estoy, no puedo estar solo en las calles, perdí mi trabajo como shinobí. Me siento mutilado. No puedo ver nuestra casa, no puedo...verte.¡Maldición! Jamás podré ver a nuestro hijo ¡Eso es lo malo de esto, Sakura! Moriré sin recordar el rostro de nuestro niño. Conmigo, no serás feliz, seré una carga.

-¡No hables así!- dijo la pelirosa secando sus lagrimas, para enfrentarlo enojada - ¿No podré ser feliz contigo? ¿Qué son estos tres años de noviazgo que compartimos? Si me alejas de ti me muero. Te amo más que a nada de este mundo, Sasuke. Eres el padre del niño que crece en mi interior, eres el dueño de mis sentimientos. El amor de mi vida...

Sakura presencio las finas lágrimas que se desprendían de los oscurecidos ojos del moreno. Su rostro parecía intacto, solo sus ojos lloraban.

-¡Oh, cariño!- lo abrazó secando sus lagrimas con sus labios, sin importar las propias.

- No se que me pasa. Debí haber estado feliz ayer, y me comporte como un idiota.- confesó dejándose abrazar - Pensaba que nuestro hijo que avergonzaría de mí, que no me querría por mi condición. Me avergoncé de mi mismo por no saber que hacer con la noticia, quería abrazarte, pero...

-Lo entiendo. Pensé que no querías a nuestro bebé.- su declaración hizo que Sasuke frunciera el ceño horrorizado.

- No vuelvas a pensar en eso otra vez- la chica sonrío risueña con el brillo de las lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Lo prometo - juró antes de lanzarse a los labios de su hombre. Hasta ese momento fue conciente de sus cuerpos desnudos. Sintiendo la calida piel de Sasuke, se dejó atrapar por sus besos.

La caricia dulce e inocente, no se prolongo demasiado tiempo. Sus cuerpos se abrazaron como nunca.

-Sakura...-llamó mientras las manos de la medic-nij descendían por su espalda.- No...- ella se aparto y le acaricio la mejilla.

- Lo siento - se disculpó algo cohibida. Antes el la buscaba y ahora ella era la quien lo hacía. - Salgamos - dijo poniéndose de pie con él.

Le acomodó la yukata y luego se amarró la suya. La pelirosa entrelazo sus manos con las del azabache- aunque con molestia por parte de él- salieron juntos del cuarto.

- Hoy estuve analizando mis archivos de los primeros meses - le comentó mientras le secaba el cabello. Ambos estaban de pie a un costado de la cama - Quiero reforzar la prótesis retiniana, como le dije a Ino; quiero aumentar las posibilidades de éxito - el moreno oía sus palabras en silencio.- Tsunade-sama esta comenzando a preparar la cirugía, mientras Shizune y yo, buscamos a los mejores médicos de la aldea como auxilio. Estamos buscando la fecha, queremos tener buenos resultados antes de fin de año, creo que...- dejó de oírla al prestarle atención a sus pensamientos.

Su incansable molestia...

Y pensar que años atrás ignoraba su presencia. Ahora... No podía vivir sin ella, sin sus cuidados, sin sus palabras de aliento.  
Estaba enterado de la investigación que mantenía para combatir su ceguera, eso mismo había sido objeto de muchas discusiones. Le agradecía su esfuerzo, pero aborrecía que trabajara el día completo por su culpa. Los años seguían su curso y a ella no le importaba seguir con los análisis.

Y eso que el no quería operarse…

Nunca bajó los brazos, y estaba seguro que no lo haría nunca...  
Cuando perdió la vista, recién llevaban medio año de novios. El se decayó, y ella tomó fuerzas inexistentes por él. Todos los días estaba fiel a su lado.  
Recordó las interminables tardes en que abrazados, sentían como se iba el sol. A pesar de no ver nada de las nubes anaranjadas que Sakura le relataba, su voz le hacía imaginar el paisaje, podía ver los atardeceres en la playa en su mente... gracias a ella.

Y pensar que esperaba que se alejara de él...

Siempre estuvo a su lado, acompañándolo en los ataques de histeria y dolor que sufría los primeros días.

Muchas veces imagino su vida sin Sakura...

Nunca pudo hacer tal cosa...

La sola frase se le hacía ridícula.

Nadie mas podía ser como ella, nadie nunca haría nada por él como lo hace Sakura. Nadie mas podía darle luz visible en su alma, como lo hacia cada día. Nadie mas que Haruno Sakura, podría brindarle el amor de una familia. De quererlo tal como estaba.

-...es proporcionar la cantidad correcta de energía eléctrica para estimular las varillas y los conos sin dañarlos, cómo montar la cámara, cómo alimentar de energía del procesador, etc., el diseño es lo que mas...-calló su discurso al ver que las manos de Sasuke se levantaban buscando sus mejillas. Repasando su nariz, llegando a palpar sus labios - Sasuke-kun...que- las palabras murieron al sentir los labios del moreno sobre los suyos. Se extraño de su actitud, respondiendo algo curiosa al beso.

El sabía que no había nada en el mundo para pagar todo su esfuerzo y felicidad que le daba, aunque sea con torpeza el... podía amarla. Aún podía tocarla, podía demostrarle lo que sentía en caricias.

Se separaron por la falta de aire. Haruno iba a hablar pero él la callo con otro beso. Uno más profundo y demandante que el anterior.

Solo así podía pagarle su dedicación de cada día...

Solo así podía demostrarle su amor...

- Así...que la espera tardara ocho meses - dijo jadeante sobre sus labios. Haruno sonrió como un infante al ver que hablaba de su hijo.

- así es...- murmuró la pelirosa sintiendo las manos de Sasuke sobre su vientre aún plano - es poco comparado con la vida que nos queda por delante junto a el. - el moreno encorvó sus labios sobre las suaves mejillas de la chica.- ¿Lo mimaras, verdad?

- me esforzaré - dijo a modo de respuesta.

- y ahora yo...¿Puedo mimarte a ti? -. Preguntó con las mejillas sonrojadas. El azabache se apartó un poco.

- No creo que sea...

- déjame ¿si? Te he echado de menos - confesó aún más roja que antes. Le pasó las manos sobre el cuello y lo beso con profundidad.

El Uchiha respondió a su beso solo dejándose hacer. Los ánimos le faltaban notoriamente para iniciar algo.

Las manos hábiles de la kunoichi viajaron hasta el nudo de la yukata azul de Sasuke. Entre besos lo desamarró y apreció su cuerpo desnudo. Olvidó su incansable sonrojo y sus pies se sostuvieron de las puntas para besar la nariz de su hombre, encaminándose en un viaje de besos que comenzaba desde ahí. Se detuvo un momento en sus labios para saborearlos por mas tiempo, y continuo bajando.  
Repartía besos suaves sobre su cuello, desprendiendo leves gruñidos por parte de el. Al descender a su pecho, lo encamino hasta hacerlo caer sobre el colchón de la cama, una vez acostado, se sentó a horcadas sobre el para acariciarlo.

¡Oh!

Hasta ese momento el Uchiha estuvo conciente de los movimientos de Sakura. Apretó los dientes al sentir las piernas e intimidad de la chica rozar con su abdomen, aún ella vestía la yukata, pero eso no le impedía que sintiera cuan necesitada de él estaba.

-Sak...-gruñó al sentir la lengua de la chica sobre su pecho, parecía un pincel trazando líneas sincronizadas que lo excitaban como nunca. Su mente dejo de razonar el sentir las manos de la ojijade sobre su parte más sensible ¡Que osadía! Ni es todos estos años Sakura había sido tan apasionada como ahora.

¡Rayos!

Sudó frío, al sentirse acariciado por la dulce lengua de ella. Un velo de sensaciones se rasgo en su mente al ser conciente de lo que hacia. Sus gemidos acallados le revelaban a la pelirosa el disfrute de su caricia entregada.

¡Demonios!

El Uchiha no aguanto más y se incorporo. Recordó su cuerpo entre sus más preciadas memorias, si había algo que sabia perfectamente, era el mapa del cuerpo de Sakura.

¡¿Cómo diablos dudó de su sabiduría?

La chica que lo miraba extrañada se incorporo para apreciar el sudor que adornaba el cabello y la frente de su amante. Se desconcertó al sentir las manos de Sasuke sobre su trasero, la apegó mas a el y se dedico a acariciarla.

Como si viera entre la penumbra, le quitó la yukata.

Ambos estaban completamente desnudos…

Podían sentir el calor de la piel del otro mezclarse con el propio…

Sus manos la dibujaban, el contacto era más que especial. Sasuke había desarrollado mucho más el tacto, sus caricias nunca mas serian lo mismo. Unmentarian y serían mas especiales cuando la tocara.

- Sasuke-kun...-suspiró al sentir su lengua en una de sus orejas, acariciaba de forma magistral su lóbulo, con una dedicación absoluta. Sin importarle que el cabello mojado de la pelirosa se le pegara en las mejillas.

Los gemidos se replegaron al ser sus pechos abordados por el moreno. Los lamía y los tocaba como si deseara recordar hasta el mas mínimo detalle de ellos.-uhm...

Quiso recordar la forma que tenia dibujada en su mente, y eran exactamente iguales...

La misma proporción y tamaño…

Y en su cuerpo, la misma fragancia que le fascinaba.

La habitación lentamente se llenaba de suspiros, el calor iba en aumento segundo a segundo, haciendo doler sus cuerpos por la necesidad.

El moreno acercó aun mas a la pelirosa abrazando su vientre entre besos delicados. Ahí estaba su hijo, inocente frente a todos los actos que cometían y que harían.

- ¡Sasuke! -gritó la chica estirando su cuello hacia atrás, no pudo acallar su voz al sentir que era tocada íntimamente. Los dedos del moreno nunca le parecieron más excitantes como ahora, y eso que su boca aun no se desprendía de sus pechos. 

La acariciaba como si fuese a desaparecer, necesitaba escuchar sus dulces gemidos en su oreja a cada segundo. La necesitaba, quería amarla como nunca lo hizo.

Ambos con el corazón latiendo violentamente, se detuvieron jadeantes. El moreno aprovechó el momento para lograr sacar unas almohadas de la cabecera para ponerlas atrás de su espalda, acomodando más su posición. Mientras la Haruno aún estaba expuesta sobre él.

Sin dejar pasar mas tiempo la tomo por la cintura deslizándola sobre el. La pelirosa le mordió el hombro al no ser capaz de aguantar las sensaciones que transitaban por su cuerpo, se abrazó al Uchiha como si de eso dependiera su vida...

-¡Hmm, Sasuke!

El azabache estaba igual, aunque deseaba ver su rostro mientras el irrumpía en su ser. Siempre había gustado oírla y mirarla a los ojos cuando hacían el amor.

Lastimosamente no podía ver esos jades brillando de deseo…

Los gemidos salían por la boca de la Haruno con libertad. Los rítmicos movimientos a los que sometía a Sasuke, le hacían tocar el cielo, además de casi poder sentir las palabras de amor que entre ambos se dedicaban en el acto.

- Sasuke-kun...Sasuke-kun - oía su nombre generosamente sobre su oído. El ritmo de las envestidas había cambiado. Sus cuerpos chocaban en un vaivén furioso, la pasión había hecho mas que presencia en sus cuerpos.

- ¡Oh, Sasuke!- gimió. Aun sin separarse, el moreno había invertido los papeles, ahora era el quien estaba sobre el cuerpo de ella llevando el ritmo de las intromisiones. Haruno le busco los labios, ciñendo las piernas a sus caderas, quería hacer mas profundo el contacto de lo que ya era. 

Sus cuerpos se rozaban, necesitaban abrazarse. Sentirse uno solo.

- ¡Sakura! - sacó al fin la voz algo ronco, el éxtasis en poco lo alcanzaría.  
Solo un gutural sonido fue lo que salio de los labios de la chica, estaba igual que él. Las piernas se le adormecían, y las palpitaciones llegaban produciéndole una violenta sacudida.- ¡Sasuke-kun!

- ¡Hn! - Llegó juntó a ella al dejarse ir en su interior.

Dejó caer su cuerpo cansado sobre ella. Su cabeza subía y bajaba al compás del pecho agitado de kunoichi. No hablaron hasta que sus respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad.

-Eso ha sido... - murmuró la pelirosa acariciado las hebras azabaches del Uchiha.

Había sido un idiota todas aquellas veces en que no quiso estar con ella. Creyó no poder cumplir con su trabajo como hombre al verse incapacitado. Hoy lo comprendía más que nunca, el solo hecho de mirarla y recordarla en su mente hacía que su corazón e instinto lo guiaran.

No se permitiría volver a dudar de amarla otra vez...

- perfecto...- murmuró al ser abrazado por ella.- tomaré la cirugía...- comentó haciendo que Sakura se sobresaltara- Sé que estoy en las manos de la kunoichi mas formidable de todas.—agregó con una risa.

-mi amor...- lo llamó con la voz quebrada - todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás...

Y esta de nuevo dándole ánimos. Acompañándolo y llenándolo de amor a cada instante. Era afortunado, un ser oscuro que era guiado por un ángel. Uno que daría la vida por salvarlo, así como el lo haría con ella sin dudar.  
Deseaba sus besos, amaba sus caricias. Aquellas... lo convertían en un niño a su merced. _Confiaba en ella, así como nunca podría confiar en otra, si algún día se fuera de su lado, el la detendría sin dejarla marchar. Ella lo había mal acostumbrado, ella misma lo había hecho dependiente de su ser, de su compañía y de su amor._

- Te juro que todo saldrá bien, por mi vida lo prometo. Verás a nuestro niño nacer, veras todo lo que hemos construido juntos…

Ahí se enteró de lo que sabia de mucho antes; la compañía de un cerezo al árbol es por _siempre._

Y él, a pesar del tiempo y las circunstancias...ya tenia él _propio_.

**La compañía de un Cerezo**  
_By:_  
**Polyy-des**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bien! Un lemon raro x D espero que les haya gustado, lo hice para un concurso u.u**

**Nos leemos!**

**Hoshi!**


End file.
